Darya
History Darya Borislava Miasnikov was born in 2970 in Resilience, Ungstir, to parents unknown. Orphaned at a young enough age to not remember a family, Darya was - initially - a ward of Resilience. Becoming self-reliant at an early age (even for an Ungstiri) as a result, Darya learned to rely on intelligence and cunning where size and strength would never be to her advantage. She also picked up quickly on the necessity of ruthlessness in her approach; smaller and physically weaker than many opponents, she simply could not take the risk that a downed opponent might rise again to stand against her. This philosophy brought her to the attention of the Boromov crime syndicate - at least in a general sense. Darya was unattached, but highly intelligent, ruthless, and driven to succeed - to become something more than "just another" anyone. Showing a strong aptitude for the sciences, and a certain anatomical precision when on the winning end of any conflict, Darya held promise in the syndicate's eyes, and under the guise of scholarships and tutors, her education was furthered in more ways than one. While her aptitude for the sciences was developed, she 'paid' for her lessons by serving the syndicate as a scout, runner, bait - however she might serve. Each time she was given the opportunity to refuse, which would also result in the loss of her tutoring (putting her into the general educational system), and each time, ambitious, she accepted the task without hesitation. Finally, near the end of her high school years, Darya was approached for full membership within the syndicate. She would be given a paid ride through the best medical schools (whatever her own intelligence didn't win scholarships for) and work as a syndicate medic - using her skills to assist in interrogations as and when requested. This choice, unlike those before it, would be final; the only way out would be death. Darya accepted without a single backward glance. She completed her medical schooling competently at the University of Enaj on Sivad, and went to work as a doctor for the syndicate, a success in her own eyes. It is at this time she was given the surname "Miasnikov", or "the Butcher", for those that knew of the darker side of her work. This success was short-lived; only a few years later, the reign of the Boromovs on Ungstir came to an end. Choosing to stay with the people that had helped her to succeed, Darya followed the shift in Boromov operations to Tomin Kora, staying on in the same capacity as she had always served. When Boromov's presence faded, she remained - as in the violent atmosphere of TK, doctors are rare and their goodwill valuable. While initially she simply shifted the bulk of her services to Boss Caberra's cadre, her loyalties never wavered. While those with Boromov connections would be treated or aided free of charge, per her agreement, anyone else has always been charged whatever fee she has felt like charging - and she is paid in advance, or she will do no work at all, at least to heal. The Butcher is still more than willing to take people apart who serve no better purpose. Badges Category:Classic Doctors Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Rillitan Web Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People